


Dog Him

by MonsterBoyf



Category: VIXX
Genre: Face-Sitting, Hybrid AU, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Lubrication, brief master dynamic mention, cat hybrid, dog hybrid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 21:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterBoyf/pseuds/MonsterBoyf
Summary: To "dog" is to follow a person and/or their movements persistently. As Hakyeon's puppy, Wonshik does just that





	Dog Him

**Author's Note:**

> that summary doesn't make sense for this story i just wanted to make that stupid ass pun. 
> 
> i wrote this way back in October and i just recalled it today so because i love attention, I'm posting it today. consider me your navi father Christmas, bestowing you with hybrid and monster vixx porn. 
> 
> also, if you didn't know, only canines have knots. felines instead have dicks the same texture as their sandpaper tongues. Science is terrifying y'all.

Wonshik tries his best to be a good boy, to be a good omega. Despite anything he'd say out loud, he wants someone to be proud of him. He wants a smile and a caress of the cheek that will make his tail wag at the speed of light. Hes not the best puppy, but he aspires. His alpha is probably the best thing that could have happened to him for this purpose. With Hakyeon, Wonshik wants to be a good. He has a reason to be good. When Hakyeon comes home still in uniform, Wonshik is never happier. He blames it on the dog he is, but he knows its it's more of his genuine love for Hakyeon. 

 

This love, need, for being good is why Wonshik feels so guilty as he grinds up against his alpha's side of the bed. His nose is buried in the sheets inhaling deeply as he throbs. It's not his fault. Mating season is coming up. Wonshik can't help but feel so filthy as he grinds however. He'll soil the sheets like this and that's not a considerate thing to do. Hakyeon always uses considerate, never bad. Hakyeon knew dogs, even if he couldn't relate. 

 

Wonshik drooled into the pillow his face was buried into. Hakyeon was so beautiful and slender. He could see the cat crawling up to him on the bed, feel his hands wrapped around his tail as they fucked. He could feel even more slick accommodate in his boxers at the idea of the Siamese fucking him, teasing at him, wickedly riding the former's face. He carelessly brought hand down, needing to pump at his throbbing cock lest he explode. His ears folded back and tail wagged aggressively as he fucked into his palm. Mating periods were fine when he was taking care of Hakyeon, but taking care of himself was miserable. Several days of having an itch you scratch only for it to keep coming back. Hakyeon will be so tired. Wonshik whimpered at the idea of impolitely taking from the older. He wouldn't beg for so much cum if he could help it. He  _ needed _ the attention times like this. Wonshik rolled onto his back so he could use both hands. He was pornographic, legs wide open with one hand on his cock and the other trying to fill his need to be filled over and over. 

 

Hakyeon always expects the smell of dog, of omega, when he comes home. He doesn't expect it to be so strong today however. The smell practically smacks him in the face coming home. There's nothing different about the house itself. Everything is as he left it last night, yet the smell is almost killingly pungent. He takes off his coat and silently creeps to the bedroom. He can't but let out the breathe he held looking at Wonshik. 

 

The younger freezes as soon as Hakyeon steps in. They remain in a limbo, both staring at one another. Wonshik’s tail curls to be between his legs, both a move of submission and shame. Hakyeon clears his throat. 

“You need help, don't you puppy?” Wonshik whimpered and nodded, already moving to sit up. Hakyeon comes closer but there's space, keeping his puppy at arm's length. The elder’s tail is getting that flicker to it. A twitch of a cat preparing to pounce on its prey. Hakyeon gingerly holds the younger's face. 

“Is it really season already?” Wonshik doesn't really give an answer. He only nuzzled into those palms, the strong smell of a present alpha almost burns his nostrils. The elder's pheromones were always sharp, an earthy spice smell with the sweetness of cinnamon. One knee lands on the bed right beside Wonshik. His tail wags as he looks up at his master. “I suppose we now what we’ll be doing this week then.” Hakyeon smirks and Wonshik’s heart flutters at the sight of the pointed canines within said smile. The former leans down to the dogs ear, chuckling as he spoke lowly. “I'm glad season gives me an excuse to fill you with as much cum as possible.” 

 

Wonshik's lips are caught in a rough kiss and the two fall back on the bed. Hakyeon is on all fours atop him. Tail waving like a sail in a storm behind them. Grabbing Hakyeon's hair, his feline ears, he feels how the fur is on end. He grabs the ears in his fists as his neck is suddenly bit. The younger arched off the bed as teeth sunk into his mating mark. 

“H-Hakyeon,  _ please.” _  Hakyeon kissed and bit his way down. 

“I know puppy. We’ll get there soon.” Wonshik whined, trying to work himself up on the bed so that Hakyeon was lower, closer to his aching dick. The Siamese simply pinned his hips down, hidden strength coming out. “Don’t get ahead of yourself now puppy. No one made you boss.” Wonshik pouted and Hakyeon simply gave a pitying look back. “Since your so cute I guess..” 

 

Wonshik licked his lips as the elders sweater was pulled off along with his pants and underwear. Kisses and the smell of an omega in heat already had the siamese’s cock standing up. Wonshik whined when he was shown Hakyeon's ass only for his arms to be pinned down. He could see the muscle flexing and relaxing right underneath that long tail; he just couldn't reach it. Hakyeon was grinning as he showed off his hips. 

“Will you do this for master? Be my good puppy?” Wonshik pleaded,

“Please Hakyeon. Fucking sit on my damn face already.”

“Feisty,” Hakyeon chimed in before unceremoniously planting his ass down. Wonshik moaned happily before lapping at what he was given. 

 

The silky tail wagged back and forth over the younger's face. Hakyeon had released Wonshik's arms and instead leaned back, grabbing at the dog's ears. Wonshik's own tail wagged as Hakyeon ground down on his face. 

“You're doing so good puppy. My beautiful boy.” Hakyeon praised before chuckling at the twitch that gave Wonshik's cock. “Puppy deserves something in return doesn't he? Since he's so good for master?” Wonshik quickly grabbed onto Hakyeon's legs in shock as Hakyeon took him in. He couldn't help thrusting up into the hot mouth rather than doing his job. Hakyeon contentedly bobbed his head, noting how Wonshik's knot was already trying to inflate. He pulled his head away with a pop. Spit connected them together even after he pulled away. 

“Ready to cum already? Master doesn't even get to fuck you?” Wonshik quickly rejected, absolutely desperate in his response. 

“I can hold it I promise. Please fuck me.” Hakyeon sat back up, sitting himself back on Wonshik's face. He feigned deep thought, humming as he tapped his lips. 

“Cute, though I'm not sure if that's enough to convince me.” Hakyeon teased before sharply gasping. Wonshik bit down on his ass, canines sharp against his cheek. Hakyeon swatted at the man underneath him in a pout. “Fine brat. You're making up for that next time though.” 

 

Hakyeon crawled off of the dog beneath him, going to be between his legs. The younger squeaked as Hakyeon lifted his hips up to his face. In a brief moment of animalistic habit, Hakyeon sniffed at the slick before happily lapping in a broad lick at it. Wonshik made a high whine, wanting to grind up against the motion. Hakyeon very casually traced around the ring of muscles with only his fingertips, looking at his dog with an out of place maternal smile. 

“You're so pretty. I love you so much. My puppy. My mate.” Despite the position, the words still made Wonshik blush even more. The elder was being sentimental again. There was a choked noise from the dog's throat as Hakyeon scooped up the slick for lube. Wonshik always had to hold his breath for the next part. 

 

Hakyeon had pushed in slowly, considerate. The rough texture of his cock always made him sympathetic, going slow and merciful when Wonshik would allow it. Even with the new sentiment in Hakyeon's movements, Wonshik couldn't get past his burning need. The second Hakyeon was balls deep, the younger was grinding up against him for more. 

“God Yeon, just  _ go _ .” the cat chuckled as Wonshik tried to push him, pressing his heels into the elders back. 

“Impatience doesn't look too good on you puppy,” teased Hakyeon, now intentionally moving in and out at a snail's pace. Wonshik thrashed his head in an angry pout. The roughness against his insides was so deliciously painful if he could just get  _ more. _ Hakyeon grabbed a fistful of the dogs hair, stilled except for the tilt of his head.

“Now beg properly.” Wonshik's eyes fluttered at a hard tug to his locks. 

“Hakyeon please. I  _ need it _ . I need my master to breed me and fill me up with all his cum. Please pretty kitty?” It wasn't hard to tell the younger was trying to use all his weapons now. Pretty kitty was especially for whining, for begging. Wonshik had even bat his lashes, trying his damnedest to get fucked into next week. He knew it worked either way, with how Hakyeon froze and blushed at the pet name. 

 

As expected, a beat after Wonshik's plea, Hakyeon started pounding into the younger. Wonshik rolled his head back. He fisted the sheets as the whole bed rocked with them. Strong hands had bruising grip on his thighs. Hakyeon was one step away from just folding Wonshik in half and fucking into him. Said dog stared up at the former with glassy eyes, drooling over the look of Hakyeon biting into his lip, canines visible, ears folded back, and a sexy serious expression. 

“Hakyeon…” Wonshik's voice was broken and jagged. Hakyeon released his lip and met eyes with the dog. His face was much softer now. The younger made adorably innocent grabby hands. “Kisses.” 

 

Hakyeon had instantly dropped Wonshik's legs, leaning down to give him a sloppy kiss full of love. Hips had slowed down to a deep grind, forcing Wonshik's prostate to be agitated over and over. Hakyeon was smiling as he pulled their lips apart, thumb and forefinger rubbing into the younger's velvety ears. 

“You're such a good puppy.” Wonshik puffed, more from the grinding than irritation but he played it as such regardless. 

“Stop being all gay.” Hakyeon only smiled wider. 

“I'm not- not the one who was begging for dick and his alphas cum.” Wonshik hugged Hakyeon,a move to bury his face in fluster. The cat didn't continue to tease. He gently nuzzled into the younger's neck before biting the mating mark once again. 

 

Everything moved slower then on, more sensual if you will. Hakyeon kept with the deep grind, but also began to suck and bite at the terribly unmarked pecs of his puppy. Wonshik was full of whines in response. The two pumped at Wonshik's cock together; Hakyeon clearly taking a preference to rubbing at the beginnings of a knot. The puppy didn't protest, happy to fuck into both his and Hakyeon's touch. Hakyeon released the nipple in his mouth unnecessarily loud. He spoke low, leaning towards Wonshik's ear.

“Are you ready to cum for me baby? Want me to fill you up already?” Wonshik nodded aggressively. His free arm came around to hold Hakyeon close. Hakyeon's own hands moved to be at the younger's head. He began to once again pound into the omega. 

“H-Hakyeon… alpha… .” Hakyeon shushed him, gently rubbing at his ears again. 

“I know baby. J-just cum for master. I love you puppy.” Wonshik demanded a firm kiss, but his own mewls interrupted. Hakyeon thrusted harder as Wonshik painted their chests white. Hakyeon went back to standing on his knees once he was set free. He continued the rough thrusts as he gently kneaded at the knot. There was no more cum save for a few heavy drops. Wonshik was spent for now. 

 

Despite how worn out he was, Wonshik couldn't help watching Hakyeon in love. His usual fluffy feather-like hair was sweaty, stuck to his face. His adorable little cheeks had gone darker with flush. Some of Wonshik's cum was making its way down the cat's chest, a stark contrast to his dark skin. Without even looking up, Hakyeon teased him.

“You're st-staring again puppy.”

“mm well, you're pretty again.” Hakyeon offered a puff of a laugh, giving a smile through his exertion while looking at the sleepy puppy.

“That's so-so fucking cute. I'm not letting you live that down.” Wonshik huffed before moving his hips in lazy circles.

“Just nut already so we can cuddle.” Hakyeon's hips picked up one last time before he bent over Wonshik's form. Wonshik caressed his cheek as he finally came. Wonshik couldn't deny how his eyes had half rolled back at the feeling of his alphas cum finally filling him up. He could tell already there was going to be plenty dribbling down his thighs the minute Hakyeon pulled out. The smell of an omega in heat must have really got to him this time. 

 

Hakyeon eventually sat down on his legs, cock easily slipping out of Wonshik. He couldn't help lapping at his lips watching cum and slick pour out his husband. 

“It hasn't been that long, how did you cum so much?” Hakyeon chuckled bashfully. 

“Consider me excited for mating season.” Wonshik rolled his eyes. He opened his arms out to the cat. 

“Fine. Now it's snuggle time.” Hakyeon shook his head, using Wonshik's arm to pull him up.

“Nu-uh. You're going to the bath. I'm not having you get anymore cum on our clean bed.”

“They'll be ruined by the end of the week.” Wonshik protested, even though Hakyeon was already managing to get him up in his arms.

“Not if I can help it.” Wonshik sighed. He rested his head on the Siamese shoulder and wagged his tail as he pouted. 

“I didn't make you immediately get washed when I knotted you.” Hakyeon chuckled, setting the younger in the tub. 

“That's because you stay locked in me all day dumb-ass. Now just accept it and move so I can sit too.”   
  



End file.
